


that's what i like

by honeypottrap



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (it has maaybe a little plot), Age Difference, Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Hook-Up, M/M, Not Actually A Virgin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypottrap/pseuds/honeypottrap
Summary: It’s really quite a sight, the kid finally without any talent or charisma to hide behind -- they’re friendly, sure, but Naz always thought he needed to be taken down a peg.





	that's what i like

“I didn’t know you were into this, Matts.” Naz can’t help but tease Auston a bit, and smirks when he turns slightly red, shifting and uncomfortable. It’s really quite a sight, the kid finally without any talent or charisma to hide behind -- they’re friendly, sure, but Naz’s always thought he needed to be taken down a peg. It’s shocking that this would be the thing to do it, though.

 

“Shut up, let’s just get out of here.” Auston mumbles, eyes darting around the locker room as if he’s afraid of getting caught. And wouldn’t that be something, Naz thinks smugly, the rest of the team finding out that their promiscuous captain-to-be is seeking hookups of another sort.

 

“Your place or mine, Matts?” Naz can’t help but draw it out a little, likes the rush of power he feels watching Auston squirm.

 

“Yours. Let’s go.” He’s practically pleading, and Naz cooperates long enough to sneak him out to his car.

 

Auston doesn’t waste any time once they’re inside Naz’s apartment, turning the nervous doe eyes on full blast even as he hesitantly grabs at Naz’s belt.

 

“Wait. Come here, just--” Naz stops his hands, pulling him into his bedroom and closing the door. “Jazzy,” he clarifies, and Auston nods wordlessly, momentum lost. There’s a beat of silence, and while Naz is definitely into the idea of calling the shots, he’s not really sure what he’s supposed to do. Isn’t sure what Auston intends.

 

“What do you--” Naz starts, startled into silence as Auston drops to his knees on the carpet, subconsciously licking his lips and turning his wide eyes onto Naz.

 

“I guess… can I blow you?” He offers, and it’s not like Naz is going to turn that down, _fuck._ Auston fumbles with his zipper, seems a bit uncertain, but doesn’t hesitate to take Naz into his mouth.

 

Naz leans his head back with a groan -- it’s good, perfectly wet and hot, but Auston doesn’t need to know that, doesn’t need any ego boost from this. Probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing. Crazy that his natural talent would extend to oral sex, but Naz stopped being shocked by Auston Matthews a long time ago.

 

Naz is feeling a little mean, tests the waters with a goading “C’mon, superstar, you can do better than that,” and doesn’t feel too guilty when Auston tries to take him in deeper and promptly gags, tears coming to his eyes. It’s a pretty reaction, and he’s clearly chubbed up in his shorts, enjoying it on some level, so Naz decides to go all in.

 

“That all you’ve got?” He prods, twisting his fingers tightly through Auston’s hair, and Auston takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes for an overwhelmed moment before getting back to work. He _likes_ the meanness of it, then. Interesting. Naz grips his jaw and thrusts in, hisses a quiet “ _fuck,”_ under his breath and Auston gives a muffled groan around him, his own dick twitching in his shorts. _Very_ interesting.

 

Auston pulls off with a pop, lips red and eyes watery. Naz wishes he could take a picture, commit the image to memory of Toronto’s star player on his knees, so desperate he’s palming himself through his shorts, hips jerking in little unconscious motions that make Naz so hard he can’t think.

 

“Would you-- could you fuck me instead?” Auston rasps, voice hoarse, and Naz has to take a deep breath to avoid coming all over his face, all pretty and embarrassed and _wrecked_.

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart, I’ll give you whatever you need.” Naz croons, and Auston’s face screws up at the nickname, seemingly embarrassed, but he eagerly scrambles up and fishes a bottle of lube out of his pockets.

 

“Came prepared, didn’t you?” Auston’s red all the way to his ears, but he can’t resist another jab. “Get on the bed, hotshot. I got you.”

 

Auston complies, burying his face into a pillow when Naz takes his time sliding his shorts over his ass and down his thighs. He can’t resist digging his fingers into soft inner thigh, and Auston’s hips jerk forward into the bed, grinding on nothing.

 

“Slow down there, princess. We’ve got time.” Naz puts a hand over the dimples on Auston’s lower back to steady him, presses him down into the bed as he slicks up two fingers with a generous amount of lube. The first touch to his hole makes Auston jerk, so Naz runs a soothing hand down his thigh while pushing in. Jesus, the kid is tense, clenching around his fingers. Naz seriously wonders if he’s dealing with a virgin, here, considers slowing down and easing up on the teasing -- but Auston apparently has other ideas.

 

“Give me _more,_ c’mon Naz.” He says into the pillow, muffled, grinding back onto Naz’s fingers, and it’s all too easy to rile him up from there.

 

“This not enough for you? You need more?” Naz prompts, stalling with one finger, and Auston latches on to his words.

 

“ _Yes,_ I need more, I-- _ah--_ ” Auston repeats, choking off as Naz prodes at his prostate and slides in another finger. He’s still so tight, impossibly so, but he’s jerking back with each pass like he’s trying to take it in deeper, so Naz scissors in a third finger to hear the cut-off groan Auston lets out into the blankets, a begging “I need it, _please_.”

 

“You sure you’re ready?” Naz asks, dubious, and doesn’t exactly feel comforted by Auston’s non-answer of “ _Fuck_. Fuck me, please.”

 

Naz rolls on a condom with one hand, eases his fingers out and lines up. Auston groans again when he presses in, so he goes slower, painfully slow, until he’s about halfway in. He’s still so tight, tense. Maybe this was a mistake, too soon to push in all the way.

 

“Move please move,” Auston chants on a gasp, impatient, and, well. He’s not about to ignore Auston Matthews begging for it.

 

Naz gifts him with a few slow, shallow strokes, testing out Auston’s reactions. He’s sure he’ll be able to find the right angle for his prostate eventually, but doesn’t want to go too fast, especially if this is actually Auston’s first time. He takes it well, but he’s still incredibly tight, practically shaking with each slow stroke. Naz slows down again, uncertain.

 

Auston drops his head forward and groans, low and... frustrated? “Not you _too_ , c’mon, _fuck me_.” He sounds completely different than before, almost pushy. Insistent. A far cry from the polite desperation he’d been sprouting before.

 

Naz’s hands stutter slightly over his hips in surprise, and Auston lets out an impatient noise and pushes to his knees, bucking back against him, _hard_. Unprepared, he falls backward and Auston uses the motion to turn around, straddling his hips as he sinks down again in one smooth, experienced motion. It’s wet and tight all over again, and Naz can’t stop the helpless groan that bubbles up as he bottoms out, hips snug against Auston’s ass.

 

Auston mirrors it, though his moan is much louder as he’s stuffed completely full for the first time that night -- the shout is raw, practically guttural, and it makes Naz’s stomach clench in arousal tinged with panic. Oh, shit. What if it was too much? He might’ve just injured their _star rookie, Bab’s golden child_ , _what the hell would they tell the team trainers_ , but then Auston is moving, drawing himself slowly up with shaking arms, eyes screwed tightly shut as if he’s in pain.

 

“You-- you okay?” Naz pants, worried, all bravado fallen away, but Auston just breathes out a vindicated “ _Finally,”_ before slamming back down in a move that has them both reeling, moaning in unison. He raises himself up again and drops down, faster this time, and works himself up to a rhythm. Definitely not a virgin, then.

 

Naz isn’t exactly proud of it, but he finds himself overwhelmed, barely doing anything as Auston practically works himself into a frenzy on his cock, breathing faster and faster -- and _jesus_ is the kid loud, like the noises are getting punched out of him. He nearly loses it again when Auston plants a palm in the middle of his chest to steady himself, bringing the other hand up to _twist at his own nipples_ , _jesus._

 

“Not enough,” Auston pants, eyes dark and hazy, and Naz is stunned silent at the sight. “Can you -- _ah_ \-- fuck me for _real_ this time?” Auston sounds _bratty_ , just the way Naz would expect from first line center Auston Matthews, and it’s familiar enough to spur him into action. Naz gets his knees under him, pushing forward, and Auston hooks his ankles around his hips and grinds down as his back hits the mattress.

 

“Fuck you, c’mon, _harder_ ,” Auston bites out, “Can’t you give it a little _more_ ? You’re not _that_ old.” and Naz nearly _growls_ as he speeds up, fingers gripping tightly over Auston’s hips. He hopes it bruises, because now Auston is questioning his ability, and fuck that noise. Stupid fucking teenagers. It does enough to shut Auston up except for his groans.

 

“You, you need any help with that?” Naz wheezes in a last-ditch attempt to regain control over the situation, gesturing to Auston’s cock, where it’s red and leaking all over his stomach.

 

Auston huffs out a laugh. “Just _fuck me harder_.” he says, punctuating his words with another rough grind, and Naz complies as best he can. He’s really pounding in now, would guess that it hurts, even, but Auston is as hard and flushed as ever.

 

“Better?” He grits out, and Auston digs his nails into Naz’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll do.” Auston manages to sound stuck up even when he’s fucked six ways from Sunday, somehow. Naz digs his fingers into Auston’s thighs, which are quivering with the effort of fucking himself forward onto Naz’s dick.

 

“Anymore _requests_ , then?” He snarks, knowing he won’t be able to hold out much longer.

 

“Just-- come on me, _please Naz_ ,” Auston grits out in a clear attempt at whatever role he had been playing at the beginning. Naz is ashamed of how well he responds to it, eagerly pulling out and stripping off the condom, and it’s only a few strokes later that he’s coming all over Auston’s stomach and thighs, making a slick smearing mess between their bodies. That seems to set Auston off -- he’s shoving fingers back into his ass to plug himself, back arching as he comes with a gasp.

 

Naz doesn't exactly collapse, but he rolls off of Auston to pant into the bed, waiting for his pulse to return to normal. “Holy shit,” he says under his breath, and Auston smirks, brushing a hand back through his hair, unbothered.

 

“Can’t _believe_ you had me fooled.” Naz says, incredulous, and Auston laughs.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” He says, radiating smug self confidence, even as he drags his fingers through the mess on his stomach. Naz’s eyes track the movement without any input from his brain, afterglow in full effect, and Auston snorts when he notices.

 

“It was an act, then?” Naz can’t help but ask, unwillingly impressed by Auston Matthews once again. He really _had_ been convincing -- dominating the superstar would’ve been satisfying, no doubt, but he can’t say it wasn’t better than he was expecting.

 

“I mean,” Auston says, sly. “It worked on you, didn’t it? _Please, Naz_ .” he mockingly repeats in a falsetto. “ _Come on me_.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re getting what you need.” Naz says flatly, a bit of a jab, and the corner of Auston’s mouth quirks up in a smile.

 

“It works. Better in Arizona, though. People here are… polite. It’s weird.” There’s a story behind that, surely, but Auston’s already dressing, wiping himself down with Naz’s sheets. Gross. Naz feels like he should be doing something, here, isn’t sure what Auston’s expecting from him -- not the virgin treatment, surely, and Naz is in the strange position where he suspects Auston has more experience with this. Best to take his lead.

 

“Do you, do you need anything?” Naz hedges, and Auston smirks before standing up again to stretch. The smugness falls off his face pretty quick.

 

“Whew. Gonna be feeling that tomorrow.” he says, half to himself. “I’m good. Gotta get home, I have an Uber. See you at the airport.”

 

Auston finds his own way out, walking a bit funny, and Naz blinks at the door after he leaves and takes a moment to reevaluate everything he’d ever thought about Auston Matthews’ sex life. (It’s more than he’d like to admit.) He robotically checks his phone, going through the motions in a sleepy haze, and squints at his texts. 

 

Mo  
  
**Today** 4:11 PM  
do you know if auston's feeling alright?  
  
freddie's worried that he's avoiding him for some reason, won't tell me why but he seems really concerned.

Naz feels a bit faint. He has the realization for the first time that day that he knows _exactly_ what's going on. Auston wouldn’t… except for the fact that he absolutely would.  

 

Auston  
  
**Today** 5:47 PM  
would you happen to know *why* mo is texting me asking if youre avoiding freddie  
  
oh god  
  
yeah jeez we had this thing but it got all wei rd n soft and i had to fake an orgasm but i dont rly think he believed me  
  
i kinda ran  
  
with FREDDIE???  
  
faked??????  
  
i thought itd be good cause hes so big but it was so weird..  
  
guess he didnt have wht i needed (Smirking Face )  
ill talk to him tmrrw i guess

 

*

 

Naz usually hates waking up at the crack of dawn, especially to catch a flight, but this morning promises to be entertaining. In a slightly horrified, can’t-look-away-from-this-drama way. Good idea or not, he’s in a strategically chosen seat to watch Freddie fret like a nervous mama bird until Auston arrives, five minutes before he’d be late.

 

He looks ridiculous, rumpled and still obviously tired, but his eyes are amused as he catches Naz’s eye. Auston sits down noticeably gingerly, barely having enough time to wink at him before Freddie approaches him, looking tentative but determined. Naz has to bite his lip to keep from snickering at the way Auston switches on the doe eyes.

 

Leo blinks at him and Naz clears his throat. “...I’ll tell you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> naz wants to top the young superstar and auston probably has a list a mile long with guys he can count on to top him in arizona, he just wants that same guarantee in toronto.


End file.
